Hi, Dokter Tampan!
by bigboykai
Summary: Sehun dipaksa mamanya untuk check-up di rumah sakit. Sehun pikir rumah sakit adalah neraka. Bau obat dimana-dimana lah, nunggunya lama lah, dokter tua mata genitan lah, apa lah. Tapi, mamanya memberikan jaminan kalau Sehun pasti suka sama rumah sakit kali ini. Kira-kira ada apa, ya? Kaihun / Sekai


Sehun dipaksa mamanya untuk check-up di rumah sakit. Sehun pikir rumah sakit adalah neraka. Bau obat dimana-dimana lah, nunggunya lama lah, dokter tua mata genitan lah, apa lah. Tapi, mamanya memberikan jaminan kalau Sehun pasti suka sama rumah sakit kali ini. Kira-kira ada apa, ya?

.

.

Hi, Dokter Tampan?!

.

.

Cast : Sehun, Dokter Kim, mamanya Sehun, perawat.

Length : 1shot!

Disclaimer: sorry for typo and ooc, and thanks for respect to read, comment and not plagiarism J

.

.

Hi, gurls? What time is it?

.

It's must be Kaihun Time!

.

Ready?

.

Here we go! /a la tiffany /g

.

.

UGH! Sehun sebal! Kenapa juga sih dia harus check-up segala?! Kan, dia udah sembuh! Oh, mama please! Sehun benci tempat itu! Demi Tuhan, dia mual mengingat-ingat tempat itu! Huwee~~

"Ayo Sehunie, kita check-up sayang..."

"Eomma~~ aku kan sudah sembuh... sudah tidak demam lagi... kenapa harus ke rumah sakit sih?!" Sehun mem-poutkan bibir unyu-nya itu.

"Sayang~~ tidak demam bukan berarti kau sudah sembuh total..."

"Tapi kan eomma... hiks—"

"Sehun sayang, ini Cuma check-up sayang... kamu tidak perlu menginap di rumah sakit, arraseo?"

"Tapi aku ga suka bau rumah sakit eomma~~ mana dokternya ahjussi-ahjussi pula ish—"

"Ya! kamu itu genit banget sih sayang... Oke, kalau dokternya tampan, kau mau kan ke rumah sakit?"

Mulut Sehun terkunci. Mamanya ini ada-ada aja. Bukan itu yang dimaksud Sehun! Ah, tapi yasudahlah. Sepertinya Sehun harus kalah dengan mamanya kali ini dan harus rela bokongnya terkena injeksi, ugh!

.

.

Setiba di rumah sakit, mamanya langsung menggeret Sehun ke tempat Dr. Kim, dokter yang baru-baru ini menjadi langganan keluarga Oh. Sehun terus mengumpat kecil selama perjalanan.

"Kau disini dulu ya, Mama akan mengurus administrasi dulu" kata sang mama.

Ah! Mamanya selalu begitu! Yamasa Sehun harus menunggu sendirian di ruang tunggu yang tak elit ini!

Sehun melirik keseluruhan ruang tunggu. Ah kebanyakan anak kecil yang ditemenin sama orang tua mereka. ' _apa mereka mengantri buat imunisasi ya? apa mama ga salah nih nyuruh sehun nunggu disini? Dikira Sehun ingin imunisasi?! Ew'_

Mamanya pergi kemana sih! Tega banget ninggalin anaknya huhu. Kalau tahu begini dia bawa PSP-nya aja kali ya.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, mamanya datang tergopoh-gopoh.

"Sehunie, kamu antrian nomor 20. Nanti kamu masuk sendiri ya, nak. Mama mau ngurus ATM dulu. Agak lama sih, tapi nanti mama bakal balik kok, ya?"

 _Whut?! J-jadi nanti Sehun bakalan ngadepin dokter Kim itu sendirian?! Mamanya udah ga sayang anaknya kali ya?! ntar kalau Sehun digrepe-grepe gimana?! Atau diperkosa?! Atau... diculik trus dinikahin diem-diem?! Aaaa! Sehun gamau please!_

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Tapi kan ma—"

"Gapapa Sehun,Dokter Kim ga galak kok, kamu pasti seneng deh! Mama yakin!" mamanya menyakinkan Sehun.

"Lagian kalau mama ga ngurus ATM sekarang nanti obat kamu mau dibayar pake apa? Kamu mau dijadiin jaminan di rumah sakit?"

 _NO! BIG NO! Yakali mamanya tega banget ngejadiin Sehun tumbal!_ /g

"ya deh, Sehun mau" cicit Sehun.

"Tapi cepet balik ya, Ma!"

"Iya deh iya! Nanti mama beliin bubble kesukaanmu deh!"

.

.

.

Ugh, lama banget sih ini!

"Pasien nomor 19 silahkan masuk."

Sehun melirik kertas nomor antriannya.

 _'_ _ah, bukan 19 tsk!'_ Sehun mencebikkan bibir plumnya. Kesal.

 _'_ _kenapa aku terlihat excited untuk masuk kesana, hah?'_

 _'_ _aduh, Sehun! Disana itu neraka! NE-RA-KA!'_

 _'_ _jangan terlihat excited begitu!'_ Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kecil guna menyadarkan dirinya.

 _'_ _tinggal masuk lalu periksa lalu merdeka hidupmu dari dokter Kim tua sialan itu! Ya, Benar!'_ kali ini Sehun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

 _'_ _tapi, kata mama dokternya tampan!'_ Sehun galau lagi.

 _'_ _awas aja kalau mama bohong!'_

 _'_ _aku akan aduin ke papa! Haha'_

Akhirnya, perdebatan hati dan jiwa Sehun diakhiri dengan smirk kecil yang katanya bisa membunuh puluhan fans noona-nya. Tapi bohong.

.

.

"pasien nomor 20 silahkan masuk."

"..."

"sekali lagi, pasien nomor 20 silahkan masuk."

"..."

"pasien nomor 20?"

"ah iya! Itu saya!" Sehun mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"silahkan masuk. Dokter Kim sudah menunggu di dalam."

"Uh iya."

.

.

.

"Silahkan masuk." Suara husky itu menyapa gendang telinga Sehun.

"oh, Oh Sehun. Silahkan duduk."

Sehun menjawab seadanya. Malu.

"iya..."

"kenapa sendirian eum? Kau pasti ingin check up ya?"

"eung... iya" Sehun memberanikan untuk mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap wajah dokter Kim.

 _Smile._

DEG!

O-M-G?!

T-Taylor Lautner?!

Sejak kapan dokter Kim jadi Taylor Lautner?!

Ini ga mimpi kan?!

 _Ya Tuhan, kalau ini mimpi sekalipun jangan bangunkan Sehun! Tolong! Amien._

"H-hey... kau tak apakan Sehun? Sehun?"

Dokter Kim mengguncang tubuh Sehun pelan.

 _Blush!_

Aaaa! Mamaa! Anakmu bertemu jodohnya!

"H-hey... apa kau sakit? Wajahmu memerah begitu..."

"eung... gapapa, Dok... mari kita lanjutkan ke kasur"

"Hah?"

BODOH!

"M-maksudnya kita langsung saja ke pemeriksaannya, Dok..." kata Sehun sambil nyengir.

"Oh, baiklah. Kau berbaring dulu di ranjang, ya? aku akan memeriksa detak jantungmu juga tensi darahmu."

Detak jantung?!

Dada?!

Buka baju?!

Grepe?!

O-M-G! Apakah ini akan berlanjut ke rated M?! Iya mungkin. Di otak mesum Sehun tapi.

.

.

Setelah beberapa rangkaian pemeriksaan, mereka –Sehun dan Dokter Kim— sepertinya tambah akrab. Sehun udah berani manggil Dokter Kim dengan sebutan ' _hyung_ ' nih. Untung saja mamanya Sehun belum balik, _jadi kan Sehun bisa sekalian modus sama dokter ganteng h3h3_.

"eung, Jongin hyung! Kalau hyung belum jadi dokter beneran, kenapa hyung bisa ada di rumah sakit? Hyung mau buka malpraktik ya?!" kata Sehun so tau.

"enggak dong, sayang..."

 _Blush!_

Aaa! Apa-apaan itu! Sayang! Sayang! Ugh! Perut Sehun jadi geli haha.

"Hyung baru jadi dokter umum saja, hun. Hyung harus di rumah sakit karena untuk membantu melayani pasien. Biasanya sih 2-4 tahun. Tiap dokter harus menjalani _coschaap_ dulu sayang. Baru deh jadi dokter beneran..."

"Oh, gitu... kenapa ribet banget sih?"

"Kenapa? Sehun mau jadi dokter juga seperti hyung?"

"Enggak ah! Ribet! Sehun maunya jadi pasien-nya hyung aja h3h3"

Dokter Kim hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah (so) adorable-nya Sehun.

"Eh? Kenapa gitu? Padahal jadi dokter uangnya banyak lho... apalagi jadi dokter speliasis... tapi dokter spesialis lebih susah lagi harus ikut test macem-macem..."

"Jongin hyung mau jadi dokter spesialis, ya? yah, tambah lama dong Sehun nunggunya!"

Dokter Kim mengangkat satu alisnya. _'random nih anak'_ pikirnya.

"Tapi gapapa deh Sehun kan orangnya setia h3h3"

 _'_ _Tok-tok'_

"Eh, Dokter Kim. Maaf ngerepotin ya ninggalin Sehun lama..."

Ah, mamanya udah balik. Ugh! Its time to say goodbye sama dokter ganteng, nih!

"Iya, gapapa kok tante. Udah biasa. Lagian Sehun anaknya asik, jadi ga ngerepotin."

Aaaa! Tadi dokter ganteng itu muji Sehun, kan? Iya, kan? Muka Sehun Jadi berbinar-binar secerah matahari.

"Oh, gitu. Yaudah kita pamit pulang ya, Dok. Salam buat papa-mama di rumah..."

"Iya, tan. Nanti Jongin sampein..."

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan pulang ke kediaman Oh, Sehun hanya nyengir-nyengir so manis dengan pipinya yang memerah.

"Kamu kenapa, hun? Kok pipi kamu merah? Kamu sakit ya, nak?"

"E-enggak kok, ma... hehe"

Hening.

"Ma, btw, sejak kapan mama punya kenalan dokter ganteng? Muda lagi..." Sehun nyengir.

"Heh? Siapa yang kamu maksud? Dokter Kim?"

"Hehe iya. Jongin hyung."

"Kayanya ada yang fallin in love sama dokter ganteng nih! Katanya gamau ke rumah sakit. Bau obat lah dokternya tua lah apa lah huu" mamanya menggoda Sehun.

"Ih, mama apaan sih?!"

"Bener kan apa kata mama? Abis dari sana kamu pasti seneng!" mamanya menggoda Sehun lagi.

"Ih, mama kok tahu?! Pokoknya Sehun gamau tahu! Besok kita check-up lagi ke Dokter Kim! Titik!"

"HEH?!"

Mamanya bagaimanapun shock setengah mati dengan menampilkan wajah ' _wtf_ '-nya pada putra bungsunya itu.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Hai! Gua bawa ff baru nih. Gua tahu ini aneh bikin mual readers wkwk. Sekarang lagi suka mature!Jongin x sassybratty!Sehun wkwk. Gimana? Sehun udah menye-menye belum? Wkwk /g

Maaf bahasanya berantakan soalnya emang bukan satu waktu sih buatnya. H3h3

Btw, author KH pada kemana nih? Kangen masterpiece2nya h3h3.

Sekarang lebih banyak hunkai ya. miris. Apa cuman gua doang yang mikir kalau sekai itu bukan as always hunkai? Setau gua fans jepang ngasih nama sekai karena sekai itu artinya world kan? Tapi gatau kok malah di ffn kok kayanya sekai udah dicap hunkai ya? miris aja. Padahal setau gua sehun itu cute menjurus ke cantik (apalagi kalau pake bangs) yamasa mau jadi seme h3h3 /g

Akhir2 ini jg kaistal too strong bgt feelsnya. KHS bisa apa. KHS mah nugu huhu :'). Mari kita lestarikan KaiHun! Salam forever uke!Sehun wkwk

*peace salam damai pecinta seme!sehun

 _July, 25th 2015_

 _Sincerely_

 _Elnim._


End file.
